Aggro Love
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Mike and Mo from Nickelodeon's "Guts" have an intimate experience on top of the Crag, when no one's around... TBH, I had fun writing this one. I'm sure you will too, reading it. R&R! Warning, it gets HOTTT! ;)
1. Foreplay

At the end of the show, Mo was just about to change out of her ref outfit when Mike interrupted her.

"Mo, the crag needs a new actuator on top. I need you to make sure I don't fall off."

Mo proceeded with the operation and followed Mike right out to the Extreme Arena and onto the crag. As Mike was climbing, he thought:

 _Almost there! I am so close to the most glorious intimacy with her ever!_

Now we're finally at the peak of the mountain. Time to get busy.

"Did you bring the actuator?", asked Mo.

"We're not here for the actuator", Mike replied.

Mike laid Mo down on her back. She could finally see what Mike was up to, yet didn't object.

She tore off her striped dress and Mike noticed her pink bra struggling to keep back her large, perky breasts. Mike put it out of its misery by unhooking it and watching it fall right off of her. Facing Mike now, was a set of the most breathtaking, enormous breasts he had ever seen in his life.

Mo now pointed out a large, stiff bulge appearing in Mike's boxers, She began to feel her heart pounding in amazement at the physical possibility of a dick _that big._ Mike fell on top of Mo, on purpose. The bulge was tenting up his black boxers even more, with every heave and pant of his lust.

Mike fell on top of Mo, on purpose.

The bulge was now at an uncomfortable strain in his mesh undergarment barrier, just begging and pleading to escape and explore its mate's damp caverns. Mike teased his and her privates one last time by using his first 3 fingers to massage her hypersensitive, trembling clit through her delicate, white silk panties.

" _Mmmm. Ugghh, Mike, fuck me. Jam your monster rod into my baby dispenser! Pleeease!"_

" _Mo, you need me? You got me."_

Mike hooked the taint of Mo's panties with thick,manly, muscular index finger, sliding them off with a single _sliiiip!_ He felt his heart sink as he witnessed Mo's cunt leaking her white, steamy cream, leaving her panting with desire.

 _That smell,_ Mike thought. _That smell of her. She is so pent up with lust. She can't wait any longer._

"If you needed me _this_ much, why didn't you say anything?"

"Who said anything about rushing love. That's the worst thing you could do, rush love. Let it take its time, for every second is worthy of happening."

"I see. Never knew It had to be _that_ deep. Tell you what, I'm gonna make use of that, and engage in a little foreplay.", he said with a smirk. Mike made a coaxing motion into Mo's pussy, triggering her G-spot, causing her to shout out in shock.

"Mi-IIKE! FASTER, HARDER, MAKE ME SQUIRRRT LIKE THE FUCKIN' HOT SPRINGS!"

"Yes, Mo. I can't say no to you, my brunette Brit slut. You are gonna come like you never came before." He pulled his creamy finger out, and force-fed it to Mo, where she had no choice but to lick it off like a melting popsicle.

" _Mmmm. Tastes amazing! But what now?"_

Mike clenched his fist, and fisted Mo like stuffing a turkey.

"*shouts* Miike! *panting heavily* Deeper! Reach into my uterus, pull it inside out!"

Mike opened and clenched his fist repeatedly whilst still inside Mo, elbow deep, getting a lustful response every time.

"AAAAAH! I'M GONNA, UH, UH, *grunt* Ahhhh."

Mo bucked like a bronco , exhaling sharply through her teeth due to how much/hard she released,coating Mike's arm in her warm, glue-like, lady-cum.

For those of you wondering about Mike's dick, it couldn't take the suspense anymore. The boner was now tearing the mesh boxers at the seams, literally. Mike didn't care. He just sat back and moaned in relief.

Mo watched in awe and got even hornier as she heard the fabric struggling and submitting to the enormous O'Malley cock.

 _R-i-i-i-i-i-i-p!_


	2. Love at its peak

Out of a perfectly torn hole in his boxers, stood Mike's hard, heavy cock.

"That reminds me, I gotta clean off my arm." Mike lapped Mo's juice off his forearm, teasingly shaking his dick in front of Mo.

"It just couldn't wait, could it?", asked Mo.

"No", Mike heaved. "It wants to be in you, right NOW-"

With his junk abruptly shoved into Mo's loosened, tired pussy, she responded with a shout-moan, as Mike did suit with a shuddering groan, as he felt her genital flesh clamping onto his manhood. He steadily pulled out. Mo shuddered and spewed hot juices from her privates. Mo took in ever detail of his member, covered in her glistening secretions. She licked the lemon juice of hers off.

 _"Mo. That. Feels. Amazing. I'm getting there, but I need help."_

After she licked every last drop off of his dick, Mo did something she _hasn't_ done yet: _stroke_ Mike. Mo put her palm on the veiny shaft, making Mike's head spin.

Mike (in-between strokes): "Yes! Yes! Yes, Mo, Yes!"

Mo was just getting started on showing Mike what she could do with his stick. She wrapped her red, plump lips around the head, softly suckling. Once Mike was used to that, she took Mike's cock down into her throat, stimulating her gag reflex, while Mike fondled with her tits in a circular motion.

Their sexual desires/fantasies for each other were growing more stronger and true, and did they know it! But enough talk. More action!

"*Whew!* Mo, I'm gonna-"

Mo rapidly stuffed the dick into her vag once more, for she knew this was it, which meant to make it happen where it counts.

"Gonna...Uh..."

"Say it Mike, tell me, you're gonna BLOW!"

"D-D-D-D", he stammered.

"DO YA HAVE IT?!"

Mike Climaxed,like never before.

"GUTS!", Mo shouted, as if her very life depended on it. Her cunt couldn't hold in all the cream that Mike shot in. Out flowed a torrent of her cum onto Mike's now softening rod. He noticed.

"Wow. If you needed it that much, you should've told me sooner!"

Nearly slipping in their mess, Mike put on his clothes and Mo put hers back on. Mike tucked his dick in the boxers, being that there was still the thought of the rip. Mo took the liberty of lapping up a puddle of their secretions off the Crag's peak.

They could not believe it. They made love after so many years of just urging to, and on top of the AGGRO FUCKIN' CRAG, no less.

Could this day get any better?

No. After that, no it cannot. ;)


End file.
